Please! Let Me Love You!
by Furusawa21
Summary: *BUAK* "Kurang ajar!" "Ini bukan Naruto yg aku kenal!" Seru Hinata. "Hinata.. Maafkan aku.." Bad at summaries- - HAPPY READING MINNA! XD Chapter 4 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Please! Let Me Love You!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC(banget), gaje, garing, typo, dll.**

**HAPPY READING MINNA! XD**

* * *

***BUAK***

"Kurang ajar!" Seorang pemuda bermata _sapphire_ terlihat hampir terjungkal karena pukulan itu.

"Siapa yg kau bilang kurang ajar? Dasar sok jagoan!" Mata _lavender_ itu menyiratkan amarah yg amat sangat.

Kedua kalinya pukulan itu mendarat diwajahnya. Membuatnya jatuh tersungkur, lalu kembali berdiri.

"Siapa yg kau bilang sok jagoan? Brengsek!" Pemuda itu segera melayangkan tendangan ke perut si pemilik mata _lavender_ itu. Dan dia pun tersungkur.

Pemuda itu melayangkan lagi pukulannya. Sorot mata _sapphire_ itu menyiratkan kebencian, ya kebencian, dia benci sekali dengan orang ini. Orang yg membuatnya tak bisa bersatu dengan orang yg dicintainya.

Belum sempat pemuda itu melayangkan tinjunya, ada suara yg menghentikannya. Suara lembut seorang wanita yg sangat disayanginya..

"Sudah cukup!" Teriak gadis itu. Gadis yg memiliki mata yg sama dengan pemuda itu. Mata _lavender_.

"Hi-Hinata.." Pemuda bermata _sapphire_ tersebut menoleh.

"Sudah cukup, Naruto! Ini bukan Naruto yg aku kenal!" Seru Hinata, gadis bermata _lavender_ itu, hampir menangis.

"Hinata.. Maafkan aku.."

….

…

..

.

***Beberapa minggu sebelumnya***

"Hey Sasuke, kau tahu siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Naruto, si pemuda _sapphire_.

"Gadis yg mana?" Pemuda _onyx_ bernama Sasuke itu balik bertanya.

"Yg itu, yg duduk dimeja kedua dari depan." Tunjuk Naruto

"Hm? Yg berambut _indigo_ itu? Itu si gadis Hyuuga. Hinata namanya. Memang kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah tidak. Hanya bertanya saja." Jawab Naruto beralasan.

"Kau ingin mendekatinya? Lebih baik kau pikir lagi Naruto."

"Memang kenapa?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dia itu gadis yg sangat pemalu sekali. Sulit untuk didekati, dan kudengar kakak sepupunya sangat overprotektif terhadap Hinata." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Benarkah? Ya ampun." Keluh Naruto.

"KYAAAAA! SASUKE-KUUUUUN! NARUTO-KUUUUN!"

Terdengar suara teriakan anak-anak perempuan dari depan kelas.

"Ya ampun. Kenapa gadis-gadis itu ada disini sih?!" Naruto langsung bergidik.

"Mereka lagi.." Sasuke tampak pasrah.

"_Hinata Hyuuga.. " _ Naruto terbang kealam pikirannya sejenak..

* * *

**HAAAAIIIII! Furusawa disini! *berisik lo!* *disambit kaleng kerupuk* XD**

**Maaf baru muncul lagi! Maklum, sibuk. XD *ditoyor* Anyway, ini fanfic kedua gw. Enjoy!**

**Sudi untuk review? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please! Let Me Love You!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto masih punyanya om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC(banget), gaje, garing, typo, dll**

**HAPPY READING MINNA! XD**

* * *

Naruto Namikaze dan Sasuke Uchiha, dua orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai pangeran Konoha High School. Naruto, pewaris tunggal tahta Namikaze Corp. Sebuah perusahaan besar yang menguasai hampir setengah perindustrian dunia.

Sasuke Uchiha, pewaris kedua tahta Uchiha Aircraft Manufacturing, sebuah perusahaan pembuat dan perakitan pesawat terbang. Dan disebut-sebut sebagai jenius muda melampaui sang Kakak, Itachi Uchiha.

…

..

.

.

**Kantin KHS**

"Lalu, apa kau mau mendekati gadis Hyuuga itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu, kurasa dia gadis yang menarik." Naruto menjawab asal.

"Darimana kau tahu dia menarik? Kau kan belum pernah mendekatinya."

"Yah, hanya feeling saja kok." Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Hm." Respon Sasuke.

"Haaah, keluar deh sifatmu itu. Yasudahlah, aku ke toilet dulu." Keluh Naruto terhadap sifat sahabatnya itu.

"Hm."

**Koridor toilet**

**NARUTO's POV**

"Haaah, dasar Sasuke. Sifatnya kadang kelewat dingin." Keluhku.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor, dan langkahku terhenti saat melihat sesosok wanita berambut keunguan, bermata _lavender_ dan.. Ya ampun dia manis sekali! Pertama kalinya kulihat dia dari jarak sedekat ini! Inikah Hinata Hyuuga?

Aku kembali menyusuri koridor sampai aku dan Hinata berpapasan sampai tiba-tiba..

*bruk*

"Aduh!"

"_G-gomenasai,_ A-aku tidak hati-hati. Apakah anda tidak apa-apa?" Hinata panik bukan main.

"I-iya aku tidak apa-apa kok." Kataku santai sambil tersenyum.

Saat aku menatap wajahnya sambil tersenyum, wajah Hinata malah memerah. Merah sekali sampai terlihat seperti tomat. Kalau Sasuke disini, bisa-bisa Hinata habis dimakan.

"A-ano, b-bisakah A-anda tidak m-menatap saya seperti itu?" Hinata berbicara dengan sangat tergagap dan keringat dingin.

"A-ah, _Gomen._" Aku malah ikutan tergagap.

"K-kalau begitu, sampai nanti." Kata Hinata sambil membungkukkan badan dan langsung berlari.

"Sepertinya Sasuke benar. Dia anak yang sangat pemalu sekali." Pikirku. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum dan menuju toilet.

**NARUTO's POV END**

**Kantin KHS**

"Lama sekali. Ngapain kau ditoilet?" Sasuke agak geram.

"Hehe _gomen_, tadi ada kejadian tidak terduga." Naruto, lagi-lagi, cuma nyengir.

"Kejadian apa?" Agaknya Sasuke tertarik dengan cerita Naruto.

"Emmm.. Bagaimana ya mulainya.. T-tadi aku berpapasan dengan gadis Hyuuga itu dan.." Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ah sudahlah." Lanjut Naruto.

"Terserah." Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Huh kau ini. Yasudah kita kekelas saja."

….

…

..

.

.

***RRRRIIIIIIINGGG!***

Bel pulang pun berbunyi.

"Nah, pelajaran kita sampai disini dulu dan ingat, kerjakan tugas hal. 78 kumpulkan minggu depan." Kakashi-sensei menutup pertemuan hari itu.

"Haaaaaai." Semua murid mengiyakan.

"Hoy Naruto, duluan ya!" Pamit Kiba, pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah di pipinya.

"Yo, hati-hati!" Balas Naruto

"Kau mau langsung pulang, hey Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto kepada pemuda berambut nanas.

"Hmm.. Ya begitulah. Aku ingin tidur siang. PR itu merepotkan saja." Shikamaru menjawab sambil menguap.

"Aku duluan ya." Pamit Shikamaru.

"Hm." Singkat Naruto.

Dikelas hanya tinggal Naruto dan Sasuke. Entah apa yang membuat mereka betah berlama-lama didalam kelas.

"Yasudah, Aku pulang duluan. " Sasuke meninggalkan kelas.

"Ya." Naruto menjawab singkat.

"Ah, aku sebaiknya pulang." Gumam Naruto

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat parkir, membuka pintu mobilnya.. dan tiba-tiba saja hujan.

"Ya ampun. Sepertinya tadi tidak ada tanda-tanda akan hujan." Keluh Naruto.

Naruto menjalankan mobilnya perlahan.. sampai didepan gerbang sekolah..

"Eh?! Tidak bisa jemput?! Kenapa?!" Suara yg sangat Naruto kenal. Ia pun menghentikan mobilnya sejenak.

"_Aku harus menjemput Hiashi-Jiisama ke Airport. Jadi aku tidak bisa. Gomenasai, Hinata-hime sama." _Kata suara diseberang.

"B-baiklah. Iya, Neji-niisan." Hinata mengakhiri panggilannya.

"B-bagaimana ini? Aku harus menunggu hujan reda untuk bisa pulang." Keluh Hinata, wajahnya sedih.

"Heeei~ Hinata kan? Butuh tumpangan?" Naruto tanpa ragu langsung menawarkan tumpangan.

Hinata kenal suara itu, suara seseorang yang membuat jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang tadi siang.

"A-ah.. T-tidak u-usah.. Nanti merepotkan." Hinata menolak dengan halus ajakan Naruto.

***GLAAAARR!***

Tiba-tiba petir menggelegar dengan sangat hebat.

"KYAAAA!" Hinata menutup telinganya dan berteriak.

"Ayo cepat! Berbahaya!" Seru Naruto. Mau tak mau Hinata menerima ajakan Naruto dan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Fyuh. Tadi itu petir yang menakutkan." Naruto bernapas lega.

"I-iya, benar." Hinata tergagap.

"Oh iya! Kita kan belum berkenalan dengan baik. Namikaze Naruto!" Seru Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"A-ah i-iya. Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Naruto sambil tertunduk dan wajah memerah.

"Hey, Hinata. Tidak usah menunduk begitu. Aku kan teman kelasmu." Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum.

Hinata perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kearah Naruto.. dan melihat sebuah senyuman. Ya, sebuah senyuman hangat dari Naruto. Sebuah senyuman yang membuat dadanya berdesir. Belum pernah Ia lihat senyuman sehangat ini.

"Ah, iya.." Entah mengapa Hinata menjadi sangat tenang melihat senyuman itu.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, mobil pun melaju perlahan..

….

…

..

.

.

***DRRRRT DRRRT* *klik***

"Moshi-moshi? Ah, Hiashi-jiisama. Saya sedang menuju Bandara.." Kata Pemuda bermata _lavender_ dan berambut coklat itu.

"_Neji, gomenasai. Aku sudah dijemput oleh Deidara-san. Aku lupa kalau Aku akan dijemput Deidara-san. Gomenasai Neji" _Jelas Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah Hinata, dan paman dari Neji, juga pimpinan dari Hyuuga Corp. perusahaan saingan Namikaze Corp.

"Begitukah? Baiklah tak apa-apa, Hiashi-jiisama. Kalau begitu sampai nanti."

*klik* Neji menutup telepon.

"Ah kalau begitu aku bisa menjemput Hinata-hime sama." Neji teringat akan Hinata.

***tuuut tuuuut* *klik***

"_Moshi-moshi?" _Jawab suara diseberang.

"Hinata-hime sama. Hiashi-jiisama tidak jadi dijemput. Jadi saya akan menjemput Anda sekarang."

"_Eh? Jemput?" _Jawab Hinata, bingung.

"Ya, tunggu saya disana ya."

"_Tu-tunggu Neji-nii.." _ ***tut tut tut***

Telepon diputus.

**10 menit kemudian, di gerbang KHS..**

"Hinata-hime sama tidak ada. Hmmm.. Akan kutelepon." Gumam Neji.

***tuuuuut tuuuut* *klik***

"_Moshi-moshi Neji-niisan?" _ Jawab Hinata.

"Hime, dimana Anda? Saya ada didepan gerbang KHS." Sergah Neji.

"_Ah, g-gomen Neji-niisan, aku sudah pulang bersama teman._" Kata Hinata.

"Teman? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Neji bertanya dengan nada curiga.

"_La-laki-laki.." _Hinata menjawab dengan nada ketakutan.

"APAA?! Hime, segera berhenti! Saya akan menjemput Anda!"

"_Ta-tapi.." _ ***tut tut tut* **

Telepon diputus.

"Kurang ajar! Beraninya membawa Hime!" Geram Neji.

…

..

.

* * *

**Chapter 2 selesaaaaaaaaai! *ngelap keringet* XD**

**Di Chapter 2 ini belom gw tonjolin NaruHina nya. Karena pengen nyambungin cerita dulu! XD **

**Thanks for: LavenderSun sama kirei- neko yang udah mau ngereview! ^^**

**Mind to Review? XP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please! Let Me Love You!**

**Disclaimer : *ngerayu Naruto buat ke sini* *Naruto geleng-geleng* Yaudah, masih punya om Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: OOC(banget), gaje, garing, typo, dll.**

**HAPPY READING, MINNA! XD**

* * *

***Didalam mobil***

"Siapa itu tadi? Kok sepertinya kamu gugup sekali?" Tanya Naruto.

"A-ano, I-itu.." Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya. "I-itu Neji-niisan. Kakak sepupuku. T-tapi sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak sendiri." Lanjut Hinata.

"Begitu ya.." Naruto merasa tidak perlu tahu tentang urusan keluarga Hinata.

"S-sebaiknya aku turun disini saja, Namikaze-san." Ujar Hinata.

"Loh? Kenapa? Ini kan masih jauh dari rumahmu?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada heran.

"T-tapi, Neji-niisan akan.."

"Biar aku yang akan memberikan penjelasan pada niisan mu. Aku yakin dia akan mengerti." Potong Naruto.

"T-tapi, Neji-niisan bukan orang yang semudah itu akan menerima penjelasan orang lain."

"Sudah, Hinata. Pokoknya aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Oke?" Naruto sedikit memaksa.

"B-baiklah, Namikaze-san.." Hinata pasrah.

"Panggil Naruto saja. Tidak apa-apa kok." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang sekali lagi membuat jantung Hinata berdesir.

"B-baiklah,Naruto." Hinata tersipu. Padahal hatinya berkecamuk. Pada siapa lagi kalau bukan Neji Hyuuga, niisan nya. Dan memikirkan apa yg mungkin dilakukan oleh niisan nya itu jika tahu bahwa dia pulang bersama seorang lelaki dari.. Namikaze?!

Pikiran dan hati Hinata terus berkecamuk. 'Bagaimana kalau nanti Neji-niisan melihatku didalam mobil? Bagaimana kalau dia memberhentikan mobil Naruto dan Naruto tidak terima? Aduuuuh bagaimanaaa!' Pikiran-pikiran Hinata malah tak menentu.

Melihat gelagat Hinata, akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Hei Hinata, kau kenapa? Kok seperti orang panik?"

"A-ano, Aku takut kalau Neji-niisan melihatku dari luar." Jawab Hinata sambil melihat keluar.

"Hehe. Tenang saja. Aku kan hanya mengantarmu pulang. Aku yang akan memberikan penjelasan padanya." Naruto menjawab sambil, lagi-lagi, senyuman yang membuat Hinata berdesir kembali.

"A-arigatou, Naruto." Hinata tampak malu-malu.

**HINATA's POV**

Perasaan apa ini?! Mengapa aku merasa gugup berada di samping Naruto? Dia kan hanya teman, ya teman. Kita baru saja berkenalan, dan dia hanya mengantarku pulang. Tidak lebih.

Tetapi.. kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu tentang Naruto? Dia terlihat berbeda dari semua laki-laki yang kulihat disekolah. Maksudku, Naruto adalah salah satu pangeran sekolah, pewaris Namikaze Corp, dan saingan perusahaan ayah tapi.. Ah sudahlah! Aku bingung memikirkannya. Pokoknya kami hanya teman. Tidak lebih!

**HINATA's POV END**

Mobil pun melaju menuju kediaman Hyuuga..

….

…

..

.

.

"Kurang ajar! Kalau saja aku lebih cepat sedikit. Pasti Hime tidak akan ikut dengan temannya!" Geram Neji.

"Aku tidak akan terima jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hime." Lanjut Neji lagi.

Pikiran-pikiran negatif Neji hanya membuatnya bertambah marah dan kesal. Marah? Pada siapa Neji marah? Pada si pengantar? Entahlah. Hanya Neji saja yang tahu.

Setelah lelah mencari mobil yang membawa Hinata, Neji memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah.

"Sial! Andai saja aku tahu mobilnya. Pasti akan kucegat!" Ujar Neji sambil menggeram.

"Aku akan kembali kerumah. Siapa tahu Hime sudah sampai." Gumam Neji, yang entah sejak kapan emosinya sedikit menurun.

Sesampainya Neji di kompleks kediaman Hyuuga, dia melihat sebuah mobil Sport berwarna jingga berhenti tepat di gerbang masuk. Dan yang Neji lihat? Tepat sekali, terlihat Hinata baru saja turun dari mobil tersebut dan yang membuat Neji terkejut adalah ternyata si pengantar adalah.. Seorang Namikaze. Namikaze Naruto.

"Hime diantar oleh seorang Namikaze?! Sial! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menjadi teman! Apapun yang terjadi!" Neji semakin menggeram dan tanpa sadar menginjak gas, sehingga mobilnya menderu sangat keras. Dan itu menarik perhatian Hinata.

"G-gawat.. Neji-niisan telah pulang. Naruto! Cepatlah pulang!" Kata Hinata kepada Naruto.

"Hm? Oh, itu niisan mu? Aku akan memberikan penjelasan padanya." Ujar Naruto.

"J-jangan! Naruto!.." Cegah Hinata. Terlambat. Naruto menghampiri mobil Neji. Neji memajukan sedikit mobilnya, kemudian turun.

"Kau pasti Neji kan? Kenalkan, Namikaze Naruto!" Naruto mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa kau, bocah Namikaze." Neji berkata dengan sangat dingin.

"Begitukah? Baiklah baiklah. Kau tidak perlu semarah itu. Aku hanya mengantar Hinata pulang. Tidak lebih." Jelas Naruto.

"Hinata-hime sama tidak pantas diantar olehmu bocah Namikaze! Dan jangan berpikir untuk mendekati Hinata!" Nada suara Neji meninggi dan melupakan panggilan '-hime sama' pada Hinata.

"Jangan panggil aku bocah! Aku hanya mengantar dia pulang! Aku tidak bermaksud mendekatinya! Lalu apa maksudmu menyuruh Hinata pulang sementara hari sedang hujan? Niisan macam apa kau?!" Emosi Naruto tersulut.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Neji mulai mengepalkan tangan.

"S-sudah, Neji-niisan! Naruto!" Hinata melerai mereka.

"Neji-niisan! Naruto hanya mengantarku pulang. Tidak lebih. Dan tadi hujan sangat deras, sementara teman-teman yang lain sudah pulang." Jelas Hinata sambil ketakutan membayangkan tindakan yang akan dia lakukan pada Naruto.

"Cukup, Hime. Masuk kedalam . Sekarang." Neji berkata dengan nada yang luar biasa dingin dan membuat Hinata bergidik.

"H-hai, Neji-niisan." Balas Hinata sambil merunduk. "Naruto, pulanglah. Aku takut Neji-niisan akan mengamuk jika kau berada disini." Bisik Hinata sebelum berlalu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang." Ujar Naruto.

"Itu lebih baik, bocah Namikaze." Neji tersenyum. Senyum kemenangankah? Entah.

"Namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Jangan panggil aku bocah lagi, Hyuuga." Naruto melemparkan tatapan penuh amarah yang membuat Neji sedikit bergidik. 'Perasaan apa ini..' Batin Neji.

Mobil Naruto pun perlahan hilang dari pandangan Neji..

**NEJI's POV**

Bocah Namikaze itu! Dia pikir bisa membawa Hime seenaknya! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya melakukannya lagi!

Tapi.. Perasaan apa tadi? Tatapannya dingin sekali. Jauh lebih dingin daripada es. Dan sorot matanya yang sangat tajam seperti menyiratkan sesuatu.

Ah, Aku tidak peduli! Mulai sekarang Hime akan berada dalam pengawasanku!

**NEJI's POV END**

Neji pun melangkah masuk kedalam rumah..

...

…

..

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 3 beres! XD **

**Akhirnya Author tampan ini *dilempar sepatu* berhasil menyelesaikan Chapter 3 dengan cetar membahana! XD *lebay***

**Mau balesin review khusus ke yang gak login:**

**Diane Ungu: Waduh! Narutonya mati dong? Hahaha XD udah update dan makasih udah review yaaa ^^**

**Arakida Kirito: Iya ada. Lebih tepatnya adegan 'hampir' berantem! XD makasih udah review**

**Thanks to: Ryuuki Kazuto :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please! Let Me Love You!**

**Disclaimer: Punya om Masashi Kishimoto! *kesel***

**Warning: OOC(banget), gaje, garing, typo, dll.**

**HAPPY READING, MINNA! XD**

* * *

Dengan sedikit gontai Neji melangkahkan kaki kedalam rumah. Mengulang kembali kejadian itu. Kejadian buruk yang telah merenggut nyawa ayahnya. Kejadian yang membuat dia sangat membenci keluarga Namikaze..

**NEJI's POV**

Ayah.. Inikah yang ayah inginkan? Demi melindungi keluarga Hyuuga, benar kan ayah?

**_Flashback_**

13 tahun yang lalu dikediaman Hyuuga..

"Ayah, mau kemana?" Tanyaku yang saat itu berusia 6 tahun.

"Ayah pergi untuk urusan bisnis, Neji-kun. Tidak akan lama dan jaga Hinata ya." Pesan ayah, Hizashi Hyuuga.

"Baik ayah!"

"Nah, kita berangkat sekarang, Hizashi?" Tanya seseorang. Seseorang yang dulu kukagumi selain ayah. Pemimpin Namikaze Corp. Namikaze Minato.

"Ya Minato. Ohiya, dimana Kushina-san dan Naruto?" Tanya ayah.

Aku ingat.. Saat itu Naruto baru berusia 2 tahun. Masih terlalu kecil untuk mengenalku.

"Ah, mungkin sedang mengganti popok Naruto." Jawab Minato-jiisan

"Baiklah, kurasa kita harus berangkat sekarang Minato. Kalau tidak, kita akan ketinggalan pesawat." Ujar ayah sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Tiba-tiba Kushina-obasan menghampiri Minato-jiisan.

"Hati-hati ya, sayang." Pesan Kushina-obasan.

"Ya, nanti kamu akan diantar oleh supir keluarga Hyuuga, Deidara-san. Dadah sayang." Balas Minato-jiisan.

"Neji-kun, jaga Naruto juga ya!" Pesan Minato-jiisan sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, Minato-jiisan!" Jawabku.

Mereka pun pergi. Tetapi entah mengapa perasaanku agak gelisah melihat kepergian ayah. Rasanya seperti aku tidak akan bisa melihat ayah untuk selamanya. Tapi kusingkirkan perasaan buruk itu dan hanya berharap semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu pada ayah.

"Iruka-jiisan! Hati-hati ya menyetirnya!" Teriakku pada supir keluarga Namikaze. Iruka Umino.

"Ya, tenang saja." Jawab Iruka-jiisan sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang sempat membuatku lega

Ya, hanya 'sempat membuatku lega.' Karena yang berita buruk datang setelah itu..

***KRIIIING KRIIING* *klik***

**_"_**_Halo, apakah benar ini kediaman Hyuuga?" _ Tanya suara diseberang.

"Iya benar. Saya Hiashi Hyuuga. Ini siapa?" Tanya Hiashi-jiisama.

"_Saya dari kepolisian Konoha. Apakah benar Hizashi Hyuuga tinggal disini?" _Lanjut polisi itu.

"Ya benar. Apa yang terjadi?" Wajah Hiashi-jiisama terlihat khawatir.

"_Mobil yang ditumpangi Hizashi-san mengalami kecelakaan. Satu korban bernama Iruka Umino tewas ditempat. Hizashi-san dan satu orang lagi yang bernama Namikaze Minato sedang menuju rumah sakit Konoha." _Jelas polisi tersebut.

"APA! HIZASHI..!" Hiashi-jiisama berteriak.

"Hiashi-jiisama, ada apa?! Ayah kenapa?" Aku bertanya sambil terisak.

"Neji-kun, cepat bersiap . Kita akan kerumah sakit." Hiashi-jiisama tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi aku tahu, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada ayah.

"Ayah.." Tanpa sadar aku menitikkan air mata..

**_20 menit kemudian, Konoha Public Hospital._**

Kulihat Kushina sudah berada disana, didepan resepsionis ditemani oleh beberapa temannya dan tentu saja, Naruto Kecil.

"Kushina-san!" Hiashi-jiisama memanggil Kushina-obasan.

"Hiashi-san!"

"Apakah mereka berdua baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hiashi-jiisama lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mereka baru saja masuk ICU. Kalau sampai Minato.. Aku.. Aku.." Kushina-obasan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia menangis.

"Hiashi-jiisama, Ayah bagaimana? Aku mau bertemu dengan ayah! Ayah dimana?!" Aku bertanya sambil menangis. Aku sangat takut kehilangan Ayah. Ibu sudah pergi meninggalkanku sebelum sempat mengenalku. Aku tak mau kalau harus kehilangan ayah.

"Tenang Neji, aku yakin Hizashi baik-baik saja." Hiashi-jiisama berkata dengan sedikit keraguan.

**_2 jam kemudian, ruang tunggu rumah sakit.._**

Seorang dokter keluar dari kamar operasi. Hiashi-jiisama langsung menanyakan keadaan ayah.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Hizashi?"

"Hizashi-san masih belum siuman. Melihat keadaannya sekarang, kita hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik" Kata dokter itu.

"Begitu ya.." Hiashi-jiisama hanya terlihat pasrah.

**_Dibagian lain rumah sakit.._**

**"**Bagaimana keadaan Minato, dokter?" Tanya Kushina-obasan.

"Dia sudah sadar, tetapi dia mengalami patah tulang tangan akibat benturan keras." Jelas dokter itu.

"Begitukah? Syukurlah.." Kushina-obasan tampak sangat lega.

….

…

..

.

.

"Ambil alat kejut jantung! Cepat!"

"Denyut jantung menurun!"

"SIAL!"

…

..

.

.

"Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Tetapi, Hizaashi-san tidak dapat tertolong lagi.." Dokter itu berkata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bohong kan? Ini bohong?! Ayah masih hidup kan Hiashi-jiisama?! Iya kan?!" Aku bertanya sambil menangis dan hancur perasaanku saat itu.

"Neji.. Aku punya pesan yang diberikan ayahmu.." Kata Hiashi-jiisama. "Lindungilah keluarga Hyuuga, jaga kehormatan Hyuuga. Karena kaulah penerus tahta Hyuuga selanjutnya." Lanjut Hiashi-jiisama lagi.

Aku hanya terdiam.. Ini tidak adil! Kenapa Ayah? Kenapa harus ayah yang pergi? Kenapa Minato-jiisan tidak? Aku tidak terima! Aku benci! Aku benci keluarga Namikaze! Akan kulindungi keluarga Hyuuga dari Namikaze! Agar tidak ada yang bernasib sama dengan ayah.

**_Flashback end_**

Ayah, akan kulindungi keluarga Hyuuga. Kau melihatku kan, Ayah?

**NEJI's POV END**

"Hinata-hime sama, Saya harap anda tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Namikaze itu."

"D-dia hanya teman biasa Neji-niisan. A-aku tidak.."

"Ini demi kebaikan keluarga Hyuuga!" Bentak Neji, memotong kalimat Hinata.

"H-hai, Neji-niisan.." Hinata hampir menangis, ia tidak menyangkan niisan nya akan semarah ini.

….

…

..

.

.

**Keesokan harinya..**

Sebuah mobil Sport bewarna jingga dan hitam beriringan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Yang disambut dengan teriakan gadis-gadis KHS.

Naruto dan Sasuke turun dari mobilnya yang semakin disambut dengan teriakan gadis-gadis yang mengagumi ketampanan dua pangeran KHS.

"Naruto-senpaaaaaai!"

"Sasuke-senpaaaaai! Kyaaa!"

Teriakan gadis-gadis KHS menghiasi pagi itu.

Mata Naruto menangkap sosok berambut _indigo_ didekat halaman sekolah. Naruto langsung mengejar sosok itu meninggalkan Sasuke dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Hei Hinata. _Ohayou!_" Naruto menepuk bahu Hinata sambil tersenyum. Hinata, yang melihat senyuman itu, kembali berdesir. Hanya saja desirannya lebih hebat.

'Kenapa aku jadi begini jika didekat Naruto..' Pikir Hinata.

"N-Naruto. _O-ohayou._" Balas Hinata. Akan tetapi dia teringat akan perkataan Neji-niisan agar tidak mendekati Naruto. Meskipun dia sangat ingin.

Sangat ingin? Bukankah Hinata bilang Naruto hanya teman? Ya, memang hanya teman. Mereka juga baru saja berkenalan. Tetapi perasaan takut pada Neji lebih menguasai Hinata.

"_G-gomen, _Naruto." Bisik Hinata sambil berlari.

"Hinata, tunggu!" Naruto bingung mengapa Hinata tiba-tiba berlari. Dan entah mengapa itu membuat ia sedih. Sedih? Ya, sedih.

"Hinata.."

* * *

**Bagaimana Chapter 4-nya? Dichapter ini lebih banyak cerita tentang Neji. Kenapa? Biar tahu kenapa Neji benci sama keluarga Namikaze. XD**

**Balesin review khusus yang gak login dulu ^^**

**Ino-chan: Diapa-apain gimana dulu? XD udah update dan makasih udah review! XD  
Diane Ungu: Kan Author suka mempermainkan perasaan XD *dilempar sepatu*pengennya sih dibikin deket. Cuma liat nanti ya *sok misterius* XP dan makasih udah review! XD**

**Thanks to: Ryuuki Kazuto**

**Mind to another review? :D  
**


End file.
